The Arctic Rocks
Inhabited by few save tribes of Yeti and Frost Giants, the Arctic Rocks were long claimed by the Kings of Goroth as a part of their Scandalan lands. Despite frequent attempts to tame this frozen desert, none have been successful. Despite appearances, there are several points of note in the geography of the continent. There are five main areas in the geography of the Arctic Rocks: The White Plains, the Spire, the Warm Rocks, the Trembling Plain, and the Sky Father's Teeth. Today, the various tribes keep to very specific areas: the Frost Giant tribes largely inhabit the Sky Father's Teeth, and the parts of the White Plains that are north of the Black Spire (north on this map, as the Black spire is the northernmost part of Itaedia). The Yeti tend to gather on the Warm Rocks and in the southern parts of the White Plains. the Black Spire itself is a meeting point and, now that a tentitive peace reigns between the Frost Giants and the Yeti, is the shared palace of the leaders of the two species. However, there are two separate palaces built into the Black Spire, and neither species comes into much contact with the other, even here. Early History Yeti and Frost Giants The two sentient species native to the area are Yeti, of Yoonda heritage, and Frost Giants, classified as a semi-sentient mineral until further biological study was made and several books of Frost Giant song were published. Those song have become quite popular in Iriiv. Religion The Yeti and Frost Giants have two differing views on the same sort of religion. Of course, looking at each species' mythology, it becomes quite clear why, and religion is the only subject of which the tribes agree. The Yeti mythos can be found more explicityly here, the Frost Giants have little to say on the subject beyond what is below: Mother Cold The Yeti hold that this matriarch is in mourning for her daughter, and has entrenched herself in a network of caves below them, causing their whole word to be cold. The Frost Giants believe her to also be below them, but to be giving them life by eternally fighting the evil fire at the heart of the world. Father Sky The distant and unsympathetic patriarch, the Yeti believe him to be constantly full of storm clouds because he is wrestling Brother Wind over the fate of Sister Breath. The Frost Giants believe, instead, that Father Sky is swinging around his boisterous young son, as a father would a child, both in joy of wonderous cold and to send the life-sustaining arctic chill throughout the land. Brother Ice The patient one, both the Yeti and the Frost Giant believe that he is carefully holding them up, and will crack open, revealing the sea, only if he has not been appeased by song. Brother Wind The younger, pugnacious one, the Frost Giants cannot live without his freezing blasts, and the Yeti seek to hide from it, in order to keep the warmth given by Sister Breath alive. Sister Breath Here, the Frost Giants and the Yeti differ. The Frost Giants do not believe in the existence of Sister Breath, and yer she is the most beloved of gods to the Yeti. Relations with the Black Depths Relations with Zavak and Scandala Category:Geography Category:History Category:Anthropology Category:Yoonda